This invention concerns new coatings, coated products and coating compositions including frits and slips.
Needs exist for glass-like enamel coatings that are rugged and withstand impacts and bending, which resist delaminating, chipping and cracking and which, if chipped or cracked, provide continued protection and are reparable.